Gandalf
Gij zal niet passeren ''- Gandalf tegen Durins vloek '''Gandalf' de grijze was een Tovenaar van Istari. 'Mithrandir '''was erg voorzichtig en hierdoor erg wijs. Hij ging op reis met Bilbo Balings en later met Frodo Balings. Gandalf ging dood, maar herreisde als Gandalf de witte en hielp het Reisgenootschap verder. Later hielp hij Minas Tirith, de hoofdstad van Gondor, te verdedigen. Tijd voor Arda Aangezien Gandalf een Maiar en dus een Ainur is betekent het dat hij aanwezig was bij de schepping van de wereld en er ook aan heeft meegewerkt. Verder is er weinig bekend over hem, behalve dat hij zijn wijsheid had geleerd van Varda en Medelijden van Nienna. Hij heete in die tijd Olórin. Vroegere leven thumb|left|Gandalf breekt de poorten van Dol Guldur openManwë, de Koning van de Valar, koos Gandalf uit om samen met zijn neef Radagast, Saruman en Alatar en Pallando naar Midden-Aarde te gaan om te Sauron, de wrede rechterhand van Melkor, te bewaken. Círdan zag als eerste de Tovenaars aankomen en verwelkomde ze in Midden-Aarde. Gandalf kreeg van de havenmeester Narya, de rode ring van vuur. Samen met Saruman werd hij lid van de Witte raad. Saruman werd de voorzitter van deze raad. Gandalf kwam er achter dat iets duisters in Dol Guldur was. Saruman gaf hiervoor geen toestemming om hier naartoe te gaan. Toch deed Gandalf dit maar vond geen enkel spoor van Sauron. De reis van Thorin naar Esgaroth Toen Gandalf weer in Dol Guldur een inval deed op zoek naar Sauron vond hij Thror, een Dwergkoning. Hij vroeg Gandalf de kaart die hij had aan zijn zoon Thorin Eikenschild te geven. Op deze kaart stond een weg naar vele dwergenschatten in Erebor. Thorin had voor zijn gezelschap nog een iemand nodig. Gandalf ging daarom naar de Gouw, waar Bilbo Balings woonde, de zoon van Belladonna Toek. Hij wilde niet mee, totdat de volgende ochtend Thorins gezelschap binnen kwam om Bilbo te halen. Gandalf kon de kaart niet lezen en ging daarom met de dwergen en de Hobbit naar Elrond in Rivendel. Elrond stuurde ze naar Esgaroth, waar volgens hem de schatten lagen. Op hun weg hier naartoe kwamen ze Trollen, Spinnen, Wargs, Adelaars, Aardmannen, Beorn, Elfen en de draak Smaug tegen. Ook vonden ze Glamdring, een machtig Elfen zwaard van weleer en de dwergenschatten. Toen ze in een gevecht kwamen tegen Wargs, Aardmannen en Spinnen ging Thorin dood. Hiermee eindigde de reis. thumb|Gandalf de grijze Ontdekking van de ene ring Toen Gandalf naar de Gouw ging om de honderd en elfste verjaardag van bilbo ging vieren ontdekte hij dat Bilbo vreemde dingen deed, maar ging er verder niet op in. Die avond, tijdens het feest verdween Bilbo plotselling in het niets na zijn speech. Toen Gandalf naar Balingshoek liep en Bilbo hier zag vertelde Bilbo wat er aan de hand was. Bilbo had een vreemde ring gevonden op zijn vorige reis met Gandalf. De tovenaar nam afscheid van de Hobbit en ging naar Minas Tirith. Hier ontdekte hij dat het de Ene Ring was. Hij ging snel terug en vertelde Frodo Balings, die de ring had geerft, hem naar Rivendel, het huis van Elrond te brengen. Hij zou de Hobbit in de Stijgerende pony ontmoete . Gollem thumb|left|Gandalf en Gollem in het DemsterwoldRond deze periode ging Gandalf, samen met Aragorn, op zoek naar Gollem, die een heel lange tijd de Ene Ring had bezeten. Ze vonden hem en brachten hem naar het Demsterwold, waar de Elfen hem bewaakten en waar ze in veiligheid het schepsel konden ondervragen. Maar Gollem werd na een tijdje bevrijd door Orks, en ze kregen hem niet meer te pakken. Verraad in Orthanc en het Reisgenootschap thumb|Gandalf en SarumanToen Gandalf onderweg Radagast tegen kwam en hem zij dat hij naar Isengard moest, ging Gandalf snel naar Saruman. Aangekomen in Isengard verteld Saruman Gandalf over zijn verbond met Sauron, en vroeg of Gandalf ook mee wilde helpen. Toen Gandalf dit weigerde kwamen ze in duel. Saruman won dit en sloot Gandalf op op het dak van Orthanc. Toen hij gered werd door Gwaihir en gebracht werd naar Rivendel kwam hij erachter dat Frodo, samen met Sam, Pepijn, Merijn en Aragorn goed aangekwamen waren. Gandalf ging mee met het Reisgenootschap. Eenmaal aangekomen in de mijnen van Moria werden ze aangevallen door een Balrog, oftewel Durins vloek. Gandalf ging hiermee in gevecht en kon de Balrog van de Brug van Khazad-Dum afgooien. Wat Gandalf niet verwachte was dat de Balrog in zijn val nog met zijn zweep zijn enkel vast paket, waardoor Gandalf ook viel. Het reisgenootschap ging zonder hem verder. thumb|left|Gandalf vecht tegen de Balrog Witte figuren in het Fangornwoud Gandalf was dood, maar werd door Eru terug naar Midden-Aarde gestuurd, totdat zijn taak voltooid was. In dit woud kwam hij Boombaard met Merijn en Pepijn tegen en vroeg hem ze naar huis te brengen. Toen hij Aragorn, Legolas en Gimli later ook aan trof, ging hij naar Edoras van koning Theoden van Rohan. Hij genas Theoden, die vergiftigd was door Grima. Terwijl Theoden en de rest naar de Helmsdiepte vluchtte, ging Gandalf op zoek naar Eomer en de Rohirrim. Toen Gandalf aankwam gaf hij de laatste klap aan het Uruk-Hai leger van Saruman en ging door naar Isengard. De Stem van Saruman thumb|left|Gandalf, aan de voet van Orthanc Toen Gandalf bij Saruman aankwam in Isengard gebeurde er weinig. In het boek(De Twee Torens) komen de sleutelfiguren va het Gevecht bij de Helmsdiepte bij Orthanc aan en krijgen de Palantir van Saruman naar zich toe gesmeeten, door Grima. Met deze kijksteen gingen ze weg en lieten Saruman en Grima met rust. In de film(Return of the King Extended Edition)gaat de duistere tovenaar het dak op om te onderhandelen. Gandalf wilt informatie, maar Saruman geeft dit niet en stuurt een vuurbal op Gandalf af. Hierdoor brak Sarumans Staf. Hierna komt Grima, die Saruman vervolgen neersteekt met een dolk. Saruman valt naar beneden en de Palantir valt uit zijn dode hand. thumb|Gandalf, op weg naar Minas Tirith Minas Tirith thumb|left|Gandalf in gevecht Die nacht keek de dwaze Pepijn in de Palantir terwijl de rest sliep. Hij zag de ondergang van Gondor en de Witte boom in brand. Gandalf besloot de volgende ochtend naar Minas Tirith, de hoofdstad van Gondor te gaan. In Minas Tirith werd de tovenaar blij begroet met: Mithrandir, een andere naam van Gandalf. Denethor, de Stadhouder van Gondor en vriend van Gandalf was erg achterdochtig en angstig doordat hij te veel in zijn Palantir gekeken had en wist wat er ging gebeuren. Gandalf verdedigde de stad goed maar Denethor gaf de hhop op en liet zichzelf en zijn zoon Faramir levend verbranden. Faramir overleefde dit, maar de Stadhouder ging dood. Toen Gandalf door de stad reed kwam hij de Tovenaar-Koning van Angmar op zijn Verschikelijke Beest tegen. Hij liet Gandalfs Staf breken. Gandalfs leven werd gerred doordat de Rohirrim van Theoden net op dat moment aan kwam rijden en de Koning weg moest. Gandalf en Pepijn wisten de rest van het Gevecht bij Minas Tirith te overleven. Gandalfs goede vriend Theoden overleefde dit niet. Gevecht bij de Zwarte poort Gandalf realiseert zich samen met Aragorn, Gimli en Legolas dat Frodo onmogelijk de ene ring in de Doemberg kon gooien als Mordor vol vijanden was. Daarom trokken ze met de resten van het leger van Rohan en Gondor naar de Zwarte poort om het Oog van Sauron af te leiden. De Mond van Sauron kwam (in de Extended Edition) naar buiten om te onderhandelen en te melden dat Frodo Balings dood was op zijn ''Paard. Dit bewees hij met het Mithril harnas dat hij had gekregen van Bilbo Balings. Aragorn hakte zijn kop eraf en het Gevecht bij de Zwarte poort begon en de Adelaars van Gwaihir kwamen helpen. Dit gevecht stopte abrupt toen Frodo de ene ring vernietigde. Einde in de Grijze havens thumb|Gandalf in de Grijze havensOmdat Gandalf al eens dood was, moest hij terug komen naar Valinor als zijn taak gedaan was. Hij ging daarom samen met Elrond en Galadriel hier naar toe. Bilbo Balings en Frodo Balings gingen ook mee. Krachten dit is een samenvatting van alle magische krachten en gaven die Gandalf in de boeken en films liet zien. Telekinese Gandalf is in staat zijn vijanden op magische manier naar achter te werpen met zijn staf, zoals hij liet zien in zijn gevecht met Saruman bovenin Orthanc zien. Vuur Gandalf was in staat dingen in brand te steken met een paar woorden. Dit kon varieren van een haardvuur tot massieve boomstammen. Gandalf zette Aragorns zwaard ook in de brand bij zijn terugkeer. Verlichting Gandalf was in staat om een edelsteen in zijn staf te verlichten, hoewel dit meer leek op een magisch apparaat dan zijn eigen magie. Dit gebruikte hij in Moria. Verblindend licht thumb|left|De terugkeer van GandalfEen van Gandalfs sterkere krachten was dat hij een verblindend licht kon laten schijnen om vijanden te laten verblinden en wezens zoals Nazguls weg te jagen. Ook verblindde de tovenaar Aragorn, Legolas en Gimli bij zijn terugkeer. Bliksemschicht Gandalf gebruikte deze spreuk om verscheidene Orks te doden in de Hobbit. Bliksemzwaard aan het einde van het gevecht met de Balrog laat Gandalf een bliksemschicht in zijn zwaard gaan waardoor die blauw gaat gloeien. de wond die hij de Balrog hiermee toebrengt heeft ook een blauw schijnsel. Magisch schild Gandalf kan een schild oproepen dat hem van andere magische aanvallen verdedigt. zoals een Balrog zijn vuurzwaard en een vuurbal die Saruman op hem afstuurde. Trivia *J.R.R. Tolkien bedacht Gandalf terwijl hij op reis was in Zwitserland. *Tolkien heeft Gandalf misschien afgeleid van Odin, de Germaanse Oppergod. Categorie:Tovenaars Categorie:Maiar Categorie:Ringdrager Categorie:Karakters van De Reisgenoten Categorie:Karakters van Lord of the ring Conquest Categorie:Thorins gezelschap Categorie:Karakters van De terugkeer van de Koning Categorie:Leden van de Raad van Elrond Categorie:Leden van de Witte Raad Categorie:Karakters van de Hobbit Categorie:Leden van het Reisgenootschap